bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin
Kevin (Kevin Duala) is the main host of Blue's Clues in the United Kingdom. He is exclusive on all Blue's Clues episodes on the UK. Description Kevin is the main character and does the roles of both Steve and Joe in the UK. He wears the same green striped shirt as Steve. In Blue's Clues coloring pages on NickJr.co.uk, they use pictures of Steve and use these images as pictures of Kevin. Appearances Kevin appeared in every UK episode of Blue's Clues starting with Pretend Time, doing the roles of both Steve and Joe, skipping the three episodes from "Joe's Scrapbook": Joe's First Day, Joe Gets a Clue, and Steve Goes to College, and just changing shirts all the time. Looks *Kevin wears a green striped shirt, tan pants, and later wears Joe's square shirts, just with the difference of them being Rugby style instead of T-Shirt. Trivia *Unlike Steve, he, along with Duarte, does not wear a belt. *Kevin appeared in some Joe episodes in the UK. Gallery Blues-clues-series-1-episode-4.jpg|link=Kevin Blues-clues-series-1-episode-1.jpg|link=Kevin Kevinman.png A Blue Clue WITH KEVIN.png Cartoon Kevin.png|Kevin in the Nick Jr Clapping Song Kevin.jpg Post Time Season 3 Art Apperaction.gif Lens1283484 1297261606Blues Clues Kevin.jpg.gif Blues-clues-series-2-episode-1.jpg 4639687 l1.jpg Kevin.png Kevin gets sniffles uk thumbnail.jpg SteveKevinDuarte Notebook Self Portrait.JPG Kevin Posttime Cheer.png|Cheer Season 2 Blue's Surprise At Two O' Clock|link=Kevin, Mailtime, Blue's Surprise At Two O' Clock Post Time Season 2 Kevin Gets The Sniffles.png Post Time Season 3 Anatomy.png Post Time Season 3 Art Apperaction.png Cheer What So Funny.png Cheer Shape Searchers.jpg Cheer Big Book About Us.png Cheer Blocks.png Cheer Let's Plant.png Cheer Let's Boogie.png Cheer Blue's Big Band.png Cheer Color's Everywhere.png Cheer Blue's Big Costume Party.png Cheer What That Sound.png Cheer What Story Does Blue Want to Play.png Cheer Blue's Wants to Play A Game.png Cheer What is Blue Afraid Of.png Cheer What Does Blue Want to Make.png Cheer Blue's Wants To Play A Song Game.png Cheer Blue's Is Frustrated.png Cheer Blue's Sad Day.png Cheer What Was Blue Dream About.png Cheer What Does Blue Want to Make Out Recycled Things.png Cheer Blue's Senses.png Cheer Environments.png|Post Time Season 3 Environments|link=Mailtime, Environments Cheer Geography.png|Post Time Season 3 Geography|link=Mailtime, Geography Cheer What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day.png|Post Time Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day|link=Mailtime, What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day Cheer Blue's News.png|Post Time Season 1 Blue's News|link=Mailtime, Blue's News Cheer Grow Show.png|Post Time Season 1 Grow Show|link=Mailtime, The Grow Show Cheer Pretend Time.png|Post Time Season 1 Pretend Time|link=Mailtime, Pretend Time Cheer Tickety Tock's Favorite Nursery Rhymes.png|Post Time Season 1 Tickety Tock's Favorite Nursery Rhymes|link=Mailtime, Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme Cheer Trying Game.png|Post Time Season 1 Trying Game|link=Mailtime, The Trying Game Cheer Animal Behavior.png|Post Time Season 3 Animal Behavior|link=Mailtime, Animal Behavior! Cheer Nurture.png|Post Time Season 2 Nurture|link=Mailtime, Nurture Cheer Snack Chart.png|Post Time Season 5 Snack Chart|link=Mailtime, The Snack Chart Cheer What Does Blue Want To Build.png|Post Time Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Build|link=Mailtime, What Does Blue Want To Build Category:Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Hosts